Harry Potter and The Dark Lord
by HermioneGranger19
Summary: The name sucks, i know. anyway, thiis story is abou Harry and his fight against Voldemort. There will be some Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny romances later on. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!


A/N This story is my second one. I thought my first was crap. I hope this is better. Please review. Flames welcome. Any reviews would be good. Bye. From HermioneGranger19.  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed thinking about Sirius. There was a huge empty space where Sirius had been. He felt alone. He remembered the last Christmas in Grimmauld Place. Where he and Sirius had been laughing, it seemed so long ago. It only had been a few years before that he had found out that Sirius was his Godfather. But, he did not feel that Sirius had been his Godfather. More like a brother. Someone He could talk to about anything. Tears started falling down his face, as he looked out to the moon thought about where He was still slightly angry with Dumbledore, for making him stay there, even though it was for his own safety. As he lent back into his pillows, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
'The Plan failed' said Voldemort, half to himself 'Lestrange, tell them its time' said Voldemort. Lestrange nodded and disaparated. Voldemort was left standing alone, in the graveyard. Someone was coming. It was a muggle. He quickly turned towards the child. She looked slightly scared. She stopped running when she saw him. She said ' Who are you?' 'I am Lord Voldemort' and with that he muttered something and the child was dead before she could utter a scream.  
  
Harry Potter woke up. He was sweating and breathing hard. He was sick of those dreams. He had them every night since the start of the Summer holidays.  
  
As he got slowly out of his bed, he walked to his window and looked out. It was sunny. He looked over at his alarm. It said- 8:05. After he had gotten dressed, he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked over at Hedwig, but she was asleep. He walked quickly walked over to his open window. A black owl entered his bedroom dropping a letter on his bed before flying back out. Harry shut the window as he started to examine the red envelope. It was a howler. There was no mistaking it. Who was it from? He slowly extended his hand towards the now smoking envelope to open it. He waited. All of a sudden, a hoarse whisper could be heard-  
  
DON'T WORRY, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR WHAT YOU DID IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES BE WARNED, DO NOT GET IN MY WAY AGAIN, OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE YOUR DEAR GODFATHER, DEAD!!  
  
And with that he gave an evil laugh and the letter exploded Harry was left standing there in silence, shocked about what he had just heard. He was, disrupted from his thoughts by another owl tapping on the glass. It was Pig, Ron's owl. He walked over to the window to let him in. Pig landed on his desk and let Harry get the litter off his leg. Harry, quickly read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? Are the Dursley's treating you OK? Dumbledore still won't let you come to the Burrow. He said maybe later. Don't forget, when you get your OWL results send me a letter. And if the Dursley's treat you bad. Anyway, We're going to Diagon Alley on August 2nd. If you can come that would be good. I hope I will see you soon. From Ron  
  
Harry quickly got out his quill and parchment. He quickly scrawled on the bit of parchment-  
  
Dear Ron, I am fine. The Dursley's are not doing anything. They're too scared of Tonks and Moody coming to talk to me. Nothing strange has happened. It has been really boring. I wish something would happen. I hope I will be able to get to Diagon Alley. From Harry.  
  
Harry hastily rolled up the parchment after he had finished writing. He tied it to Pig's leg and sent pig off in the sky, who flew quickly in to the horizon.  
  
Harry walked over to his door. He glanced around his room for the last time, looking for stray letters, before going downstairs.  
  
As Harry walked towards the kitchen, he could hear hushed voices coming from the direction of the living room. He grabbed an apple and sat at the table staring out the window, wondering where the Dursley's were. Dudley was usually in the kitchen most of the day. He heard a faint cough coming from the direction of the doorway. He stood up quickly and turned around, while getting out his wand out of the pocket of his jeans. Stand at the door was Moody and Tonks.  
  
"Hi Harry" said Tonks brightly. Harry was still in shock of seeing them at the Dursley's. Today, Tonks hair was a Purple-brown colour. "Put your wand away, before someone sees," said Moody, looking out the window. Harry slowly lowered his wand and put his wand back in his pocket. "Hurry up and pack". Harry nodded, to show that he had heard, before walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. Tonks followed to help him pack. As Harry opened his trunk and started to place things in it, he said, "So, where are we going?" Harry picked up something and put it is his trunk. "The burrow?" he said hopefully. " Um, No. Grimmauld Place" Tonks said quietly. Harry dropped one of his robes that he was carrying over to his trunk. That, was the place he least wanted to go. He looked over at tonks. "No, I'd rather stay here", Harry said. "Harry, Please. It's for your own safety, we've heard things" Tonks said loudly. "Dumbledore said that when I was here, with my aunt, I was the safest I could be anywhere. Has he changed his mind know or something. Does he only change his mind when it's convenient for him?" Harry loudly, his temper know rising. " Harry, you don't have a choice!" "That's for me to decide, I'm not going." Harry said plainly. Harry sat on his bed a got out a book. Tonks sighed and shook her head. When Harry heard her go down the stairs, he discarded the book in his trunk and walked over to the window. He did not care how juvenile he was acting, but he did not want to go to Grimmauld Place. It held too many memories. Sirius had lived there. He, Harry had killed him. He looked up and saw that Tonks had just walked in followed by Moody. While Tonks continued to pack his trunk, Moody walked towards Harry. Harry took a step forwards. "Are you coming with us?" Moody asked Harry. "No" Harry said simply. Moody smiled. There was a bang somewhere behind him. Harry turned around. Tonks had finished packing his trunk. His trunk was floating. As she controlled his trunk out the door with her wand, she picked up Hedwig's cage and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Harry, we are going now," said Moody. "Good for you" Harry said in a false cheerful voice. Moody walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room When they got to the living room, Harry was surprised. The electric fireplace was no longer there. It was replaced with an ordinary fireplace. Moody continued to drag Harry over to the fireplace. But when they got to it, he still did not let go. Moody let go of his arm but went behind him, holding the back of his shirt. Tonks through some Floo powder into the know lit fireplace. "Grimmauld Place" Moody said, pushing Harry into the fire. 


End file.
